homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
101915 - Checking In
03:30 -- atypicalTyrant AT began trolling abradantCombatant AC at 03:30 -- 03:30 AT: hey!! howre u doin?? 03:30 AC: oh. hey aa_sha. _'m uh. _'m really damn confused. 03:31 AC: so you. told ser_os to protect me. 03:31 AT: yes! id head there myself but i have other problems rn 03:31 AT: theres no one in that group that i trust rn 03:32 AT: at least other than lorrea 03:32 AT: wasnt sure if a warning would be enough 03:32 AC: _s everyth_ng. alr_ght? 03:32 AT: mm?? w/ the tyrian n everything? 03:33 AC: well, sure. but _n general. last t_me we talked you sa_d you had to go be an he_ress all that.a 03:33 AC: and uh, _s your mom alr_ght? 03:33 AT: yea!! which was basically just me giving out all those instructions!1 like 2 serios n stuff 03:33 AT: YEA!! she came back the other day :D 03:34 AC: oh, oh! good! 03:34 AC: that's great. 03:34 AT: shes looking out 4 the other tyrian rn 03:34 AT: shes p happy i unlocked the closet 2 03:34 AT: yea it is!!! ty 4 asking 03:34 AC: unlocked the closet? oh, r_ght. your he_ress stuff. 03:34 AT: yea 03:34 AT: im rlly bad @ the spear 03:34 AT: rlly good w/ my trident tho 03:34 AT: which i hate but 03:35 AT: if i want 2 live i guess 03:35 AT: better take this srsly 03:35 AT: u guys have already done a lot i gotta do my part 2 03:35 AC: good luck. _ hope you l_ve. 03:35 AT: same 03:35 AC: pft. _'d hope so. 03:35 AT: since apparently merrow is the one whos supposed 2 play w/ u guys 03:36 AT: n he ends up killing u guys apparently 03:36 AC: wa_t. really? he's _n our game? 03:36 AT: he WAS if libby is 2 be believed 03:36 AT: im replaacing him? 03:36 AC: hrm. nyarla was talk_ng about that. 03:36 AC: and. good! 03:38 AT: the game?? yea!! idk wat this game is gonna do 4 saving the world but 03:38 AT: i guess well find out 03:38 AC: _ f_gure we're gett_ng the d_scs from th_s dude tomorrow or someth_ng. 03:38 AC: that dude we have to _ntercept. 03:39 AT: how were u guys gonna get em too me btw?? 03:40 AT: well i guess just via serios now 03:40 AC: _'m not sure. ser_os, probably. 03:40 AC: _t was a. good call. send_ng h_m here. 03:41 AT: ?? y nyarla was worried 2 do u think hell get in the way??? 03:42 AC: _ don't know what to th_nk. 03:42 AC: _'m too worr_ed to really. th_nk of anyth_ng. 03:47 AT: mm well ill talk 2 nyarla again since everyone seems 2 be so worried 03:47 AT: lorrea was 2 03:48 AC: lorrea was worr_ed? 03:48 AT: well 03:48 AT: i think she was 03:48 AT: she stopped trolling me didnt even say goodbye 03:48 AT: so if not worried like 03:48 AT: something was up 03:48 AC: huh. 03:48 AC: that's k_nda freaky. 03:48 AT: it was after i informed her about my protection n serios tho so 03:48 AT: idk 03:49 AC: my protect_on, l_ke. 03:49 AC: who's protect_ng you? 03:49 AT: no i mean like 03:49 AT: the protection im extenidng 2 u 03:49 AC: oh, r_ght. er. 03:49 AC: thanks aga_n, aa_sha. 03:50 AC: _f _ could sw_m or breathe underwater _'d have your back _n a pump beat but _ can't punch underwater. 03:50 AT: npnpn! its the thought that counts tho 03:51 AT: so ty 03:51 AT: n im sure once this game starts 03:51 AT: well 03:51 AT: well all be in this 03:51 AT: looks like 03:51 AC: np! and. yeah. _ th_nk so. _ don't know who "all" _s. 03:52 AC: but _t'll be. f_ne. _ th_nk. 03:53 AT: hopefully!1 wish we knew who everyone was 03:54 AT: its make coordinating the eventual playing field so much easier 03:54 AC: yeah, honestly. 03:55 AT: who do we kno so far?? im kinda outta the loop on that 03:55 AT: is it all u guys involved w/ the disks? 03:55 AC: _ th_nk so. and antera. 03:59 AT: antera?? 03:59 AC: yeah th_s h_ghblood. 03:59 AC: she's cool. she sa_d she wanted to meet a mutant someday. 03:59 AC: _ beat up her lusus and took _ts mand_ble and she d_dn't cull me so w/e. 03:59 AC: she's n_ce. 04:01 AT: wow!! jokes onher she's already met one :D howd u beat up her lusus??? 04:02 AC: her lusus tr_ed to eat me outs_de her house so _ fought _t. 04:02 AC: and she just watched and seemed genu_nely pleased. 04:03 AT: well 04:03 AT: thats odd 04:03 AT: wht is it w/ blue hued trolls n not caring 4 their lusus 04:03 AC: _ have no _dea. 04:05 AT: mm 04:06 AT: i guess ill leave u 2 any preparing u gotta do 04:06 AT: let me kno if there's anything else i can do!! 04:07 AC: oh, uh. alr_ght _ guess, yeah. 04:07 AC: _'ll get out of your ha_r, you've. done enough for me. 04:09 AT: its not a bother!! dont worry about it :D just promise me a jam when we meet up! 04:11 AT: troll u later! 04:11 -- atypicalTyrant AT gave up trolling abradantCombatant AC at 04:11 -- Category:Carayx Category:Aaisha